


B.L.U.E – Beyond Love, we are the Universe, Endless

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: She cries for exactly four days, and on three of them, he brings her a warm drink.On the last day, he takes her out.(She leaves behind the steaming hot cup of lavender and licorice infused tea, tugs on his sleeve as he guides her towards the closest convenience store).





	B.L.U.E – Beyond Love, we are the Universe, Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: If you don't mind, could you write something for klayley based on/inspired by the song Blue by The Neighbourhood?
> 
> a/n: post-series au/or what if everyone came back to life as humans

―

ek. (read my mind ―)

Elijah buys a piano. 

It’s a stupid expense - they don’t have the kind of luxuries of being original vampires anymore, they can’t afford to be so foolish when the four of them lived in this dingy little apartment. But, fuck it.

He wanted a damn piano. 

And, with only a handful of years ahead of him, Elijah Mikaelson decided that he’d rather be a musician than a sad old man.

So he did just that.

― 

do. (got me at a stop l i g h t.)

Hope has simpler desires these days.

She can finally think about both her parents without cringing about one not talking to her or the other one being dead. And in truth, after all she’s been through - being human felt good. Her entire life, she’d wanted to be normal.

And normal she got.

(She was 18, and she no longer worried about monsters, or witches, or heck, even dragons. Hope looked at University applications, got drunk at bars with her friends, worked at a coffee shop as a barista.

She came home each night and crawled into bed while binging a bunch of shows on Netflix. It was the most mundane and uneventful evening she’s had in years.

And she loved every second of it).

― 

teen. (call me up   
for comfort)

Hayley adopts a black cat.

He started showing up right after Hope had gotten accepted into University. At first, she just offered the stray little thing some water, sometimes scraps of leftovers. Then, eventually, the cat started sleeping in front of her door.

Hayley picks it up and realizes that he’s not completely black - he’s got a small tuff of white hair right under his chin, shaped like a half moon. It’s eerily reminiscent of her birthmark.

It’s at that moment that she decides that she’s going to take him in.

― 

char. (― baby, it’s already been a long n i g h t)

Klaus goes to the movies.

It’s been almost ten years since the last time he took the time to actually watch a damn film. You know, getting chased around by the undead, by his insane father, by his reckless mother - it took a toll on his hobbies.

He grabs popcorn with extra butter, an over expensive fizzy soft drink that bubbles inside him and a pack of Maltesers.

(He even stays after the credits).

― 

paanch. (you leave me b.l.u.e.)

The two of them lied in bed, silent for a moment.

The room is dimly lit - soft jazz plays in the background. Hayley wraps herself in crisp white sheets, inhaling Hope’s lingering perfume that stained them. She misses her so dearly, wonders if she does the same with her old leather jacket that still smelled like the bayou.

Klaus lies on the opposite end of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“It’s weird isn’t it? With just us here,” Hayley suddenly blurts out.

He turns to meet her gaze. She was finally looking the part of the mother of a fully grown adult. Wrinkles at the ends of her eyes because she smiled too much, a few strands of silver hair creating a unique stripe down her mane, a mature beauty in her, sophistication. Time had caught up with the both of them, with their humanity back, it was clear. 

They were in their forties. 

“Well, we all knew Hope would leave,” Klaus finally says. “She’s eighteen, she wants to be independent,” he explains to her.

“I’m aware of that,” Hayley snaps.

It takes him too long to realize the obvious.

“You’re talking about ‘Lijah,” he judges, by her snippy tone. Her silence gives away the rest of it, and Klaus can connect the dots from there. “My brother is a very complicated man, love,” he quickly says, attempting to recovering what is lost.

Elijah has left nothing but one of his old Armani suits hanging in the back of the closet. The scent of Paco Rabanne 1 Million lingers on it. It had only been a few weeks since his disappearance. Mostly, Elijah had been worried about how little time he had left on this planet.

How he could no longer bare to just sit there in Mystic Falls and die there, again.

“Is he ever going to come back?” He doesn’t know what to say to her. All he knows is this: the girl from his brother’s dreams is lying here beside him, voice trembling, and eyes searching for any semblance of hope, that someday, her love shall return.

And so, Klaus can’t help himself.

He throws the girl a bone.

“For you?” he hums, smiling. “Quite certainly,” he whispers softly.

She doesn’t like this side of him. For some reason, he is too vulnerable, too weak, too sensitive and aware of how his words affect her.

It makes her want to roll her eyes – makes her wonder where the old Klaus went.

“Don’t lie to me,” she orders him. “Not about this,” Hayley firmly says.

He leans his head against hers, sighing heavily.

“I’m sorry, little wolf,” Klaus releases, just before she bursts out in to tears.

― 

che. (stuck inside   
your cage)

She cries for exactly four days, and on three of them, he brings her a warm drink.

On the last day, he takes her out.

(She leaves behind the steaming hot cup of lavender and licorice infused tea, tugs on his sleeve as he guides her towards the closest convenience store).

― 

saath. (s o m e t h i n g inside me is swimming )

They’re on the swings with bowls of ice cream in hand.

“Food tastes so much better as a human,” Hayley exhales, smiling for the first time this week.

“A thousand years, and I never thought I’d say this. But I really did miss the taste of mundane Ben & Jerry’s,” Klaus scoffs, taking a large spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

“Mundane?” she repeats, sounding shocked. “Someone’s fancy,” Hayley giggles.

She doesn’t say much else after that – she eats her pistachio ice cream, watches the other children in the park run around the jungle gym, swings slightly and taps her feet together.

(One, two, three―

And she is home).

“I wonder,” Klaus interrupts her thoughts. “What does one do with only a handful of years left?” He asks, half-serious and half-curious.

“I don’t know,” she stammers, biting on her bottom lip. “But this date is a nice start,” Hayley blurts out, thoughtlessly.

Her comment catches him off-guard. He’s known her for so long, and yet, she remains unpredictable. “This is…a date?” Klaus questions.

She widens her eyes. She hadn’t even realized that she’d said those words.

“Sorry,” Hayley whispers, almost too quiet for him to hear. “I wasn’t really thinking when I said that,” she goes on to tell, sounding flustered. Her cheeks burn bright red and they are warm. Why in the world did she have to call this a damn date?

“It alright sweetheart,” he quickly replies her to calm her down. Instead, Klaus smiles, like nothing ever happened. “No harm done.” he shrugs and, this time, the cards play in his favour.

For she is relieved.

― 

aath. (beyond love― ).

“Klaus,” She quips, as their both on their way home that evening. It’s a bit chilly, so at some point, he had draped his jacket over her shoulders. It doesn’t stop her from tugging at his sleeve again, as if she is frail. “I want to ask you something,” Hayley says, tugging harder.

“Go on,” he replies.

She looks down, with a sad gaze. “Why haven’t you left yet?” Hayley asks.

He pauses, not too sure what to say next.

“What do you mean?” Klaus questions her instead.

She begins her sentence with a sigh, which is never a good thing. “Everyone’s on their own path. Hope with her studies, Elijah is god-knows-where. Rebekah with Marcel, Kol and Davina, Freya and her family―”

“And where exactly do you think I would go, sweetheart?” he cuts her off then, mostly because he doesn’t want to know why she wants to push him away this time. When right now, she is all that he has left.

“I don’t know,” she releases, nervously. “To Caroline maybe? She is still around, you know?” Her voice shakes as she speaks, almost as if she’s afraid to face the truth.

Everyone leaves her.

Klaus feels everything rush in like a storm – the sound of the young vampire’s name could make his world shake still, even after all these years. “Caroline is going to live forever,” he admits to her. “I couldn’t bare to have her watch me die again,” he’s honest with her, and she appreciates that. Even if his answer isn’t the most sympathetic thing.

“I see,” Hayley nods. “Is that they only reason why then?” she pushes for more though, because truthfully, she’s always craving for so much more. Klaus had left her starved from his empathy, so many times before. It was only natural for her to hunger for him. To ache for his words.

She’d always been a greedy woman.

“Little wolf,” he whispers, like she’s still that young girl in her twenties that he hooked up with – like she’s still naïve. “You and I have been through everything together,” he reminds her. “No one can replace that,” Klaus finally announces.

She doesn’t tell him that his words feel like salvation.

―

nau. (universe, endless)

(She understands how irreplaceable he truly is the morning she is waking up to the smell of pancakes, a cup of coffee left by her bedside, soft rock music playing on the radio―

and their old lives are worlds, worlds, worlds away).

―


End file.
